See me, Hear me
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Misty has been treated like she was invisible all her life. After a scientist gets a hold of her she literally becomes invisible. Elisa takes her to the Manhattan clan. Can they help her? BrooklynxOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

Loneliness is always there. It is as if I have never known life without it. Everyone has left me, deserted me, abandoned me, and thrown me away. I was never needed in their eyes. It is as if I never existed. I just come and go but I'm never seen, never acknowledged, and never heard.

"Listen to me," is all I want to yell as loud as I can. I look at the pretentious rich people talking amiably about the stocks or the newest fashion designer around me. Everyone is dressed in fancy dresses and suits. Champagne and finger food permeate the air as well as expensive perfume. It is suffocating me. The fake conversations are choking me. I do not belong here. I do not want to be here.

"Misty stand up straight and do not talk to anyone," my stepmother hisses in my ear as she grips my wrist threateningly before walking over to my clueless father, who has no idea that he even has a twenty year old daughter. I do not exist in his eyes, nor anyone else's eyes. I'm just part of this wall.

I shake my head and slink out of the room. I'm just so tired of it all. Nothing is worth being ignored like this. Every time I tried to create a friend in school, it was a waste of time. Everyone knew who I was but they did not care. They saw me as the social outcast because I did not choose to dress like everyone else at the preppy universities and lower schools.

I walked up stairs and stairs until I reached the top of the building. I shoved open the door and paused for a moment as the harsh wind hit my bare shoulders. My black dress swayed in the wind as I looked at the strange castle on the building.

I shook my head and smiled over at the ledge. I took confident steps towards the ledge with a few tears running down my cheeks. Freedom was finally coming, I would be noticed, seen, but never heard. I frowned and paused in my step at the notion of no one ever hearing me. Not even in suicide would I be heard, I would be seen and finally noticed, but no one would hear me scream or shout for joy.

"Maybe this really isn't worth it," I thought as I sat down on the ledge letting my legs dangle over the building. I smiled up at the starry sky. The smog and pollution of the city did not hide nature's beauty up here. "You've always noticed, heard, and seen me nature, always have, but none of these people know that I even exist," I said and spat out the word people.

"I hate people sometimes," I said and almost jumped when I heard a lady yell at me.

"What are you doing up here?" an authoritative female voice yelled from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a woman in tight jeans, a red jacket, tank skin, and long black hair pointing a gun at me. She was very pretty. I'm sure she has no issue with being noticed.

My dark red hair and bright green eyes never drew attention. If it did then it was the bad sort of attention that made my stepmother hit me and call me ugly. "Come away from the ledge," the pretty woman said now lowering her gun. I let out a small giggle before standing up and facing the woman.

"Oh there you are Misty, your stepmother is looking for you," Mr. Xanatos's voice sounded from the doorway of the roof. The dark haired woman gave Mr. Xanatos a quick glance before looking back at me.

"I'm not looking for her though so I'm not going back," I said with a small smile as I twisted some of the black dress in my hand.

"Please Misty, just step away from the ledge," the woman tried again and I shook my head.

"Why? Do you care that I'm over here? Does it bother you that I enjoy being over here? Do you think anyone will care what happens? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'd rather be happy one way then be ignored, but don't worry you won't have to acknowledge me. Acknowledging me is too much of a thing for other people, especially my father to do, so I won't make you have to acknowledge me. I'm going back inside now Mr. Xanatos," I said with a small smile as I stepped away from the ledge and towards the door where Mr. Xanatos was giving me a small frown. I just ignored his look and walked past him. I missed the look that the woman threw at my back.

"Poor Misty, the only one who ever cared for her was her mother, but she never knew her because she did after Misty turned one year old," Mr. Xanatos said to the woman, Elisa Maza.

"She was going to jump Xanatos," Elisa growled out angrily as she felt the pain for Misty.

"I know, but she didn't so everything is fine," Mr. Xanatos said with a shrug and a smirk.

"That doesn't mean she won't, she needs help," Elisa yelled as Goliath, Brooklyn, and Hudson stepped out of the castle and into the courtyard.

"Who needs help?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Xanatos said before slamming the door to the roof shut behind his exiting form. Goliath walked over to Elisa and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" he whispered and Elisa gave a small shiver of anger.

"A young girl almost committed suicide up here," Elisa said and Goliath hugged her tighter as Hudson and Brooklyn grew shocked look on their faces.

"Why would the lass do such a thing?" Hudson whispered and Elisa shook her head.

"No one even acts like she exists is what she said with a smile on her face, she was so empty," Elisa said slightly scared at remembering how empty Misty's eyes had been.

"That's horrible," Brooklyn said as he looked at the door leading inside the building.

Back in the main party room, I leaned against the wall again waiting for my father and stepmother to be ready to leave. I wanted to head on downstairs, but that would just earn me another bruise from my stepmother.

"Let's go," my stepmother said sweetly to me as she grabbed my arm in another bruising grip. My father wrapped an arm around my stepmother's waist and I knew I would be blasting music tonight in my room.

The drive to the apartment was quiet, besides my stepmother whispering disturbing things to my father. I wish I knew what my life would be like with my real mother and maybe a different personality for my father. However that is not so, I have to live with what I am given.

I walked into my room and sent a prayer to my dead mother before slipping out of my black dress and putting on some baggy sweatpants and a big t-shirt. I slid into the bed and closed my eyes.

My eyes flew open later at a loud crash into the house and a few gunshots along with screaming. I was frozen in place before running to my window to get down the fire escape. My attempt at running away was not worth a thing as three men in all black and facemasks ran into the room and yelled, "Grab her."

I struggled with the window, but they grabbed me before I could even nudge it open. I fought to escape their arms, but they knocked me out with a hard blow to the back of my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

Owen walked into Mr. Xanatos's office with grim news. "What is it Owen?" Mr. Xanatos asked when he noticed Owen in front of his desk.

"Sir the young woman Misty has been kidnapped and her parents are dead," Owen stated emotionlessly.

"When did this happen?" Mr. Xanatos yelled as he stood out of his desk.

"Just moments ago, it seems that some scientists have gotten their hands on some gargoyle DNA and they want to use Misty as a test subject," Owen said as he handed a sheet of paper of possible locations that Misty could have been taken.

Mr. Xanatos ran out of the office with the paper in his hands and up to the roof where the Manhattan's clan castle sat. The gargoyles were standing or sitting in the TV room when Mr. Xanatos ran into the room.

"I need you to find some girl for me," he said in a voice that said no one should argue with him. The gargoyles were shocked for a moment before Elisa grabbed the paper from Mr. Xanatos.

"Wait is this girl the one that almost jumped earlier, Misty?" Elisa asked quickly as she scanned the paper.

"Yes," Mr. Xanatos said and Elisa's eyes narrowed.

"Alright we'll need to split up, but we need to find her," Elisa ordered as she started naming off groups. She told the groups where to search and Goliath approached her. There were twenty sites to check, which would take a while and the night would be the only time that the gargoyles could search.

"Why does her kidnapping bother you so?" Goliath asked calmly as he rubbed his love's shoulders.

"She almost jumped before my very eyes. I protect the people of this city. I do not want to see such a young and beautiful woman end her own life. Now she's kidnapped and I'm afraid that she will just give up all hope," Elisa said softly as Goliath picked her up bridal style, jumped off the castle ledge, and glided through the sky.

"We'll find her Elisa, don't worry," Goliath said soothingly hoping to be able to keep that promise. Elisa nodded and gazed at Goliath lovingly before gazing down at the city.

I awoke with a massive pain in the neck. I went to rub the sleep away from my eyes, but my arms would not budge. I peered down and saw that I was strapped down to a metal table. My heart rate escalated quickly as I looked around at my surroundings. It was the typical appearance of a lab for experimenting on humans from science fiction movies. White walls, shiny silver tools, computer screens, wires, large glass containers with green liquid filled the room.

"Let me go," I went to yell but I paused when someone appeared in the room. He had a syringe in his hands filled with a clear liquid that I had a feeling did not equal good for me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked but the scientist ignored me. I gave him a glare and asked him again louder this time. "What are you going to do to me?" I yelled.

The scientist just went over to one of the computer screens and then over to one of the glass containers. "Let me go," I yelled again as the scientist approached. That sinking feeling I get when someone new starts to ignore me started setting in when the scientist flicked the needle of the syringe in his hand.

"Please let me go," I cried out as I tried to struggle in the straps holding me down. The scientist just pressed a button that tightened the straps and I gasped for breath. "Stop this," I managed to whisper before the syringe was placed in my arm.

My eyes widened as the liquid in the syringe was shot into my veins. I cried out when the liquid started burning my insides. Tears started to leak from the corners of my eyes as the liquid traveled towards my heart. "Stop," I yelled in pain as I tossed my head from side to side.

"Vitals are still alright, temperature is lowering though, ah perfect DNA structure is changing," I heard the scientist rattle on as the pain grew more intense. I screamed louder than I thought humanly possible when the liquid reached my heart.

"This time it will work," the scientist said as I started shaking and the table started rattling.

"It will work," the scientist yelled sounding like a crazy person as I let the darkness of unconsciousness finally overcome me.

The Manhattan clan was flying around the city searching the set locations and so far, none of them was what they were looking for. Elisa was growing antsy at not being able to find Misty. She knew that horrible things happened in this city and she did not want any of that to get such a young woman.

"Elisa we will find her," Hudson said with a small smile trying to get Elisa to relax somewhat.

Elisa just let out a big sigh before glaring at another failed location. "This is taking too long," Elisa said as she was picked up by Goliath.

"Elisa there are many locations, which could take days to check all of them. We will go as fast as we can though. We do not want to miss anything," Goliath said as he glided off the top of the building and the air currents lifted him higher into the air.

"I just hope we find her before something terrible happens to her," Elisa said growing more determined to find Misty. Elisa may not know Misty well, but she did not want to see her harmed.

Goliath and Hudson flew back to the castle since the sun would be rising in half an hour. They wanted to be safe rather than sorry. Elisa started talking about going to work and checking out the sites in the day while the clan slept.

"Be careful," Goliath said before placing a sweet kiss on top of Elisa's head. Elisa smiled softly at Goliath before growing a determined look and leaving the castle. Soon the rest of the clan arrived and they too had no luck with the search tonight.

Lexington and Broadway let out tired yawns. Angela was leaning on Broadway's shoulder with sleepy eyes. As the sun drew nearer to rising, the gargoyles grew more tired. "Everyone to your spots," Goliath ordered but not before letting out a yawn of his own. Bronx walked over to his spot with a drag in his step. Brooklyn gave Bronx a pat on the head before getting into his spot. Bronx had been left at the castle and all of the clan knows that he hates being left alone.

The sun rose into the sky and the gargoyles turned to stone. Meanwhile, David Xanatos and Owen were working to find Misty. Elisa was at the station with a large coffee in her hands and she was checking on where to check next. The station was not as buzzing with life as she would expect after a rich family were murdered and their rich daughter was missing. It bothered Elisa.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

Time passed quickly into a few days, the Manhattan clan, Elisa, and David Xanatos searched the city high and low for Misty. They were all searching for her for different reasons. Xanatos's reasons were unclear, but Elisa was searching for Misty to save an innocent life. The clan wanted to save her because they helped protect the city.

The night was unsuccessful once again, Elisa was growing tired as she stayed up day and night looking for this woman. She hated that look she had seen in Misty's eyes those few nights ago. "She looked so dead inside," Elisa thought as she poured herself another cup of coffee from the machine in the break room at work.

"Elisa we found another lead, a team is going to inspect this old doctor's house at the edge of the city. They took dogs there the other day and her scent was picked up around the house's doorstep. No one was home at the time so the occupants will not know what hit them. We have the warrant ready and everything," one of Elisa's coworkers said excitedly.

"I'm going," Elisa said with new energy called hope as she ran and jumped into her car and followed the other team to the edge of the city. The house they surrounded front and back was definitely something that one would imagine held unimaginable science experiments.

"Let's hope that Misty hasn't become one of those experiments," Elisa thought but she had no way of knowing for sure.

Unaware of what was going on upstairs, I was now sitting some sort of cage. I was dripping wet, because earlier I had woken up inside that large glass container. It had been full of a bright green liquid. I shudder to think of how long I had been in there.

However, something frightening and unexplainable has occurred to me. I will definitely never been seen now. I might be heard, but people will think of me nothing more than some ghost trying to haunt them. I glared at the heat signature camera staring in at my cage.

If you guessed that I have been made invisible then you are correct. However, there is also something different. My skin feels a little different. I have claws now, fangs, pointy ears, wings, and hair to my lower back. I wish I could see what I looked like but I can not even see myself. I already had my panic attack and now I'm just tired of being stuck in a cage and being invisible.

I was already invisible in my life figuratively speaking and I did not need to be literally invisible. "Oh the irony of it all," I growled out as I kicked the cage. I laughed as it dented. "That's interesting," I whispered as I flexed my fingers before slashing at the cage with my claws.

"Shit you put her in the wrong cage," I heard the scientist who did this to me yell at some man I have not seen yet.

"My bad, the cages look alike," the new man stuttered out. I frowned and started to slash and kick the cage as much as I can. I needed to get out of here.

"Get the tranquilizer gun, now," the scientist roared before a loud thump sounded upstairs. I increased my attempt at getting out and destroyed of a few more bars. "No, my greatest creation, you can't escape, damn it," the scientist yelled before cops rushed downstairs into his lab. I chuckled at his misfortune and gasped when I saw that woman from the castle at Mr. Xanatos's place.

"She might be able to help me," I thought as I tripped the scientist so the cops could capture him faster. I shoved Elisa over to the screen with the heat signature and quickly ran over to stand in front of the camera. I growled when she did not even look at the screen.

It seems that I should not have growled when the cops all paused in their tracks. They were able to keep the scientist pinned down though. "No way," Elisa whispered as she finally looked at the screen. Her eyes flashed over to my position and I sent a little wave to the camera.

"What was that?" one of the cop asked a little shook up.

"Nothing, just grab that other guy we saw run off and put this guy in the book this guy," Elisa ordered as she approached my spot.

"Misty," she whispered and I gently touched her arm. She gasped and I formed her hand into a thumb up.

"What did he do to you? You're not human anymore," Elisa whispered as she started leading me outside to her car.

"Well of course I'm not human, unless you call this a new evolution for humans," I said with a small shrug that I knew she could not see.

"You need to come with me. I might know people that can help you," Elisa said as the afternoon sunlight hit me. It felt good on my skin but I did not become visible.

"Wishful thinking," I thought as Elisa stared at where she thought I was.

"You didn't turn to stone," Elisa said confused and I just gave her a look that said, "Why would I?"

"Um no, are you alright? You drink anything you shouldn't have before work?" I asked and that caused her to scowl, which made me laugh. "Alright maybe I should not tick off the woman trying to help me, but it is fun for once to be heard even if I'm not seen," I thought as Elisa just told me to get in her car. I got in the back so my wings would not be crowded.

The car ride was relatively quiet as Elisa drove back into the city. I could tell she was mulling things over in her mind. I just resided in the back watching the scenery that I have seen more times than I can count. However, I did speak up when we parked in front of a building all too familiar.

"Why are we at Mr. Xanatos's place?" I asked and Elisa jumped. I guess hearing a voice and seeing no body freaks her out, which is sort of fun for me. I just hope I do not give anyone a heart attack.

"I have some friends here I want you to meet," Elisa said vaguely and I just hopped out of the car. I stared up at the large building and then glanced around. I forgot one major detail that is highly embarrassing. The scientists did not give me any clothes after I woke up out of the glass container. If I were visible, I would be in my birthday suit in front of these busy streets.

"Thank god for being invisible right now," I muttered and Elisa threw a weird look over in my direction.

"Alright well be as quiet as you can," Elisa told me before we entered the lobby. I just rolled my eyes and decided to do a mission impossible sneak to the elevator. I was silent too, but that would not matter. No one can see me.

I was already in the elevator before Elisa got halfway across the lobby. She finally got into the elevator and she pushed the top floor, which would take us to the castle. "Why are we going to the castle?" I whispered and she shushed me. I shook my head before resting back against the elevator wall.

The elevator was quick and I hopped out of the elevator happily, as the fresh air hit me. I shrieked in surprise when the wind caught my wings and made me topple over. I quickly scrambled up onto my feet and I giggled nervously. Elisa just looked over where she heard me from and shook her head.

"I fell," I stated as I walked over to stand beside Elisa. I frowned when she once again kept quiet. "I know you told me to be quiet but there is no one here so I assure you that no one will look at you funny if you actually say something," I said slightly annoyed at Elisa.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

"Stop talking," Elisa said softly and I just sighed and decided to go walk around. Elisa can find whoever her friends are while I go explore this castle. It should hold many surprises. Most castles have surprises. If all else fails I could haunt this castle.

I walked up some stairs as the sun was sinking lower and lower. I shivered from the cold chill entering the air up here. A new chill ran down my spine when I saw Gargoyle statues at the top of a tower. They were beautiful in a warrior like way. I walked around them and took in their details. One of the statues looked like some sort of dog. Another looked like an older gargoyle. One of the gargoyles looked very tall and imposing, a leader. The other gargoyles were young looking. They looked like they might be around my age.

"Misty, where did you go?" Elisa called out and I just smiled. I kept quiet. I did not want her to make me leave these amazing statues. Elisa kept calling out my name as quietly as she can, but with more insistence when the sun was gone from the sky. I jumped back surprised when the statues started breaking.

"Wow," I whispered when the statues were now living, breathing gargoyles.

Elisa ran up the stairs and I moved out of the way so she would not run into me. She ran over to the one that I thought looked like a leader and he pulled her into a hug. "I found Misty, but there is a big issue. One, I have no idea where she ran off too, and two she's not technically where you can see her," Elisa said as she pulled out of the hug.

"What do you mean not where we can see her?" the leader asked with a tilt of his head.

I walked over to the younger gargoyles and my eyes were drawn to the red one with white hair. He was the most striking of the group. I shook my head to make myself focus. I walked quietly over to the shorter of the younger gargoyles. I held in my giggle as I placed my hand on top of his head before walking away to stand behind the girl gargoyle.

"What in the world touched me? Broadway was that you?" the short gargoyle yelped.

"Wasn't me Lexington," the gargoyle named Broadway said. I tightened my fists to keep the laughs in before the girl gargoyle on the nose.

"What was that?" the girl gargoyle squeaked and grabbed her nose.

"Angela, are you alright?" Broadway asked as he walked over to the girl gargoyle.

"Someone poked my nose," Angela said as I silently stopped behind the red gargoyle. I smiled at how soft his hair looked. It reminded me of the moon with how white it was. While everyone was over by Angela looking for something, I gently traced a hand through the red gargoyle's hair.

"So soft, like silk," I thought as I quickly jumped away when the red gargoyle spun around. My eyes widened and I quickly and silently ran to stand somewhat behind Elisa.

"So is Misty invisible?" the red gargoyle asked as he approached Elisa smelling the air.

"Yeah that's the problem Brooklyn," Elisa said and I jumped back when the red gargoyle, Brooklyn, jumped behind Elisa and tried to grab me, even though he cannot see me.

"I can smell her," Brooklyn said softly and the other gargoyles smelled the air. All eyes locked on my direction and I let out a small yelp.

"Um hello," I said as I dodged another attempt of someone trying to grab me.

"There you are Misty. Why did you run off like that?" Elisa asked slightly annoyed with me. I could see she was really tired.

"I was tired of being quiet. No one can see me anyways. Maybe I could have scared a few people in this building before we had to come up here," I said before squeaking because someone had come behind me and grabbed me. My wings flapped and Brooklyn let me go and jumped back.

"Wings, why do you have wings? I thought you were supposed to be human," Brooklyn said with surprise clearly written across his face.

"That's another thing," Elisa said as all of the gargoyles looked at her expectantly. I decided to help her out. She looked exhausted and that she needed to go lie down, now.

"I was kidnapped by some scientist. He gave me an injection that was supposed to alter my DNA, which it obviously did. I now have pointy ears, fangs, claws, a tail, and wings. Oh, my hair grew longer too for some reason. I also as you can see, or can't, I'm invisible," I explained quickly.

"I think he might have injected her with gargoyle DNA and she's different now. Also she did not turn to stone during the day," Elisa said as she sat down to get off her feet.

"Well this is strange," the oldest gargoyle said and I looked over to him.

"So are these your friends Elisa?" I asked as I stretched out my wings.

"Yes this is Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Angela, and Bronx," Elisa said and pointed to each gargoyle. I smiled at Bronx. He reminded me of a big loveable dog.

"Nice to meet you all," I said before laughing. I looked down and Bronx was sniffing my hands. I jumped back to escape the ticklish feeling.

"Oof," I said and I heard someone else say it. I looked up and saw that I had run into Brooklyn. "I'm so sorry," I said and stumbled forward to get off him. Thankfully, I did not knock us to the ground. I would be more embarrassed than I already am, but I am somewhat glad that no one can see my bright red face.

"It's fine," Brooklyn said with a small shrug and a smile. I let out a sigh of relief before gasping in pain. It felt like the liquid was being put in my body again. I screamed and fell to the stone floor.

"Misty what is wrong?" Elisa yelled as she ran over to where she thought I was, but she stopped before she was anywhere near me.

"I think the stuff I was injected with was not finished changing my DNA," I said in short gasps as the pain increased, but this time it was in my eyes. I covered my eyes as I felt another stab of pain appear. "Oh god," I moaned from the pain as I put my head on the cold stones.

"Why do some humans do such painful things to others of their kind?" Hudson said sadly with a shake of his head. I looked up and blinked at him. My vision was better than before, and the pain was starting to go away. There were still a few more tremors of pain in my eyes and head. I slowly stood up and placed a hand on the nearest person or in this case gargoyle, which was Goliath.

Goliath picked me up easier than I would have expected since I am not visible. "Thank you," I said, as my breathing was getting easier and easier.

"You are welcome. I will take you somewhere that you can rest while we discuss how we might be able to help your invisible issue," Goliath said kindly as he took me to some living room. Comfortable looking couches were placed around a television.

"Just relax and do not worry, you are safe here," Goliath said to me as he set me down gently on one of the large couches.

"Thanks Goliath," I whispered before closing my eyes to try to get some rest without having to worry about waking up in another cage or glass container.

Goliath walked out of the room and walked over to Bronx. "Bronx, go watch and protect Misty," Goliath said and the gargoyle-like dog nodded and quietly entered the living room and lied down in front of the couch.

"Now what are we going to do?" Elisa asked when the others formed a semi circle in front of Goliath.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

"I do not know. Xanatos knows more about science than we do. He might be able to reverse the invisibility," Goliath said as he brought a hand up to his chin in thought.

"Do you think Xanatos will want to experiment on her?" Lexington asked and Goliath's eyes hardened.

"He will not, because we will not let him," Goliath said and Hudson, Brooklyn, and Elisa nodded their heads. Elisa rather swayed and Goliath picked her up. "You will be going to sleep as well," Goliath decided after a moment, took Elisa into the living room, and set her on the empty couch.

"No TV tonight," Broadway said before his stomach growled at him. "Well um how about we go to Xanatos after we eat?" Broadway suggested and Angela let out a small laugh at her boyfriend.

"I will speak with Xanatos; the rest of you may go eat. Brooklyn, Hudson you two are welcome to join me talking with Xanatos," Goliath said and Hudson and Brooklyn quickly agreed to join him with meeting Xanatos.

My eyes flashed open when I heard a few people enter the living room. I sat up on the couch and saw Mr. Xanatos, who was looking around the room; Brooklyn, Hudson, and Goliath enter the living room. Bronx sat up and looked at Mr. Xanatos.

"Where are you Misty?" Mr. Xanatos called politely yet a little stressed.

I smirked as I jumped into the air and landed behind Mr. Xanatos. "I'm right here," I said happily and Mr. Xanatos jumped in surprise. I laughed at his cry of surprise.

"Misty," Mr. Xanatos yelled as he spun around. I waved my hand in front of his face, even though he could not see me. It just served for my amusement.

"Right here," I said softly losing a little bit of my cheer. Being invisible might have its benefits, but I have been invisible most of my life in the figurative sense. I do not think being invisible in the literal sense will make me happier.

"I'm sorry about your parents and I'm sorry this happened to you. However, I will do all in my power to reverse this," Mr. Xanatos said looking straight at where he had heard my voice.

"Well for starters I'd like to just be visible. I can probably deal with the other stuff that has happened to me, but right now I want to be seen," I said and I felt my heart constrict on the word "seen." No one has actually seen the real me in so long. My parents just see me as a pawn to make them look better. Other people like my parents just see me as my parent's kid, therefore my parent's pawn. People, who are not outrageously and sometimes annoyingly rich like my parents, just see me as a spoiled brat even though they have never taken the time to get to know me. Overall, no one knows who I am. They just judge me.

"I'll get the best scientists I can find and ones that I trust to help you Misty. Be strong for now," Mr. Xanatos said and reached out to touch me. I gently grabbed his hand and he gave my invisible hand a small pat.

"I'll be fine. I should be used to this anyway," I said and then thanked Mr. Xanatos before slipping my hand from his. I walked outside quietly and stared up at the night sky. "Beautiful, nature never ignored me," I thought as the wind swirled around me. I giggled at the ticklish feeling the wind created. The hair swept into the air before resting on my back.

"What do you mean you should be used to being invisible?" Elisa's voice sounded behind me. I guess she woke up while I was talking to Mr. Xanatos.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I've never been seen before so this shouldn't bother me now."

"You're the daughter of um some used to be very influential people and you're saying you weren't seen?" Elisa asked me incredulously as if she could not believe my words.

"No one saw me. They just saw a rich girl that they judged as a spoiled brat that would go marry some rich eligible bachelor that would increase her family's status. I have never had anyone come up to me and want to speak with me about normal things or even ask questions about who I am. They only wanted to hear about my parents, the company, and the work my parents do, and what I was going to do in the company. No one ever saw me, just a pawn," I started in a normal tone, which rose to yelling in anger, which then turned to a sad whisper.

"Misty the person never existed in this world to people, just Misty the pawn to be moved around on this large chess board called the world. I was just a piece of the game to people," I growled as I slashed an old stone with my claws.

"I didn't know," Elisa said softly and I could hear sympathy in her voice. It was different to hear sympathy, but I did not want pity. I would leave Elisa alone if she started to pity me. I have lived alone in myself for a while and I have survived. I do not need pity from anyone.

"It's fine, no one knew and no one cared," I said as I started walking up the stairs to the highest tower of the castle. I wanted a better view. Elisa said something else but the wind carried her voice away and I did not hear her as I left her in the courtyard alone.

I stared up at the stars and started humming a sweet lullaby I had heard a long time ago. I escaped my house one day and ran to a park where a young mother was humming softly to her young baby. The baby went to sleep quickly but the lullaby did not make me sleepy. It calmed me.

"That's a very beautiful lullaby, lass," Hudson said behind me and I spun around and gave a small smile that would not reach my eyes.

"Thanks," I said softly as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Did your mother sing that to you when you were younger?" Hudson asked as he leaned against the edge of the tower.

A scowl formed on my face, which smoothed out a few seconds later. "No, my mother never sang to me. I overheard a young mother humming this to her child and I fell in love with the melody. It calms me and I have remembered it since then. I always hum it when things become too stressful or complicated," I explained before humming the lullaby again. I closed my eyes and focused on the melody and my breathing.

Hudson closed his eyes and let the lullaby enrapture his senses. I breathed in the cool air before ending the lullaby. "Much better," I thought before looking at Hudson. I quietly chuckled when I saw that he was sleeping. A few snores were filling the air and I wished that I had a camera.

"Hudson, Misty, where are you two?" Angela's voice yelled from the courtyard. I peered over the tower and saw her standing in the courtyard with Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway.

"Look up," I yelled and all of their heads looked my way. I smiled when they cracked up laughing at Hudson.

"Hudson, wake up man," Lexington yelled and Hudson jumped awake. He looked around wildly before glaring down at the four in the courtyard.

"What do you four want? Can't a gargoyle take a nap?" Hudson yelled as he grumpily started walking down the tower's steps.

"You too Misty," Brooklyn called and motioned for me to descend the staircase.

"How did you know I was still up here? I could have moved," I yelled questionably and I saw Brooklyn's cheeks grow a little bit redder. I internally gasped when I realized he was blushing. "How cute," I thought with a swish of my tail as I started to walk down the stairs.

"It was your scent," Brooklyn said softly.

"Oh so I smell bad," I stated and he blushed brighter. I was internally laughing and rolling inside my head.

"No, no I think you smell good," Brooklyn said and everyone stopped and stared at him, which caused his blush to grow even more.

"Oooh aww Brooklyn likes your smell Misty," Angela teased Brooklyn and I let out a few giggles. Everyone else busted out laughing, except Hudson who gave an encouraging smile to Brooklyn.

"Come on guys, stop," Brooklyn yelled in a small whining tone, which caused me to laugh a little more.

"So cute," I said, which I did not mean to say aloud. Everyone stopped laughing and looked straight at where my voice had come from. "Oops, I said that out loud," I said embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

"Um bye," I said quickly before running into the castle and my stomach yelled happily when I ran into a kitchen.

"Maybe grabbing a bite to eat will help me forget about that embarrassing moment," I thought reaching into the refrigerator. I pulled out some turkey, a tomato, some lettuce, and mustard. I grabbed bread out of one of the cabinets, which took a few seconds to find. I made my sandwich and took a big bite when Broadway entered the kitchen.

"That smells and looks good," Broadway said as he licked his lips. I squeaked as he tried to grab the "floating sandwich."

"My sandwich," I yelled and ran out of the kitchen. Broadway ran after me and I tried to eat the sandwich while running.

"No come back sandwich," Broadway yelled. I could tell he forgot I was walking around invisible and is just enraptured by the sandwich.

"Leave my sandwich alone," I yelled as I slid into the living room. Everyone stopped conversing with one another and stared weirdly at the floating sandwich. "Great, you guys leave my sandwich alone," I yelled before running around the living room with Broadway hot on my heels. He can move fast when he wants that food.

I tried to eat the sandwich as quickly as possible. I almost choked on a piece of bread when I felt Broadway's hands swipe through my hair. He paused and I almost let out a sigh of relief. I ran behind Brooklyn, who was the farthest away from Broadway, to be safe.

I finished my sandwich and I heard Brooklyn give a small chuckle. I poked his shoulder for him to hush. He just shook as he held in laughter. I gave his shoulder a small hit before glancing at the now embarrassed Broadway.

"Sorry Misty," he said and I stepped out from behind Brooklyn.

"It's alright, just no more running after food if it's floating," I said, which caused a few of the gargoyles to laugh.

"So when do I get to become a lab guinea pig again?" I asked as I walked over to Mr. Xanatos. He jumped at the sound of my voice so close but he regained his normal composure.

"You won't be a guinea pig Misty. We want to help you, not experiment on you more," Mr. Xanatos said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright well just call me whenever I have to go into your lab or whenever those scientists get here. I'm going back outside," I said before rushing out of the room. "He may say help but I know this has not happened before and that Mr. Xanatos is never one to say no to something this interesting," I thought with a sigh as I sat down in the courtyard.

"You alright?" Brooklyn's voice came from behind me. I peered over my shoulder and saw him standing a bit behind me in an almost hesitant manner.

I let out a small sigh before patting the ground beside me. I smacked my forehead when I realized he could see me. I stood up and said, "Come sit with me." I gently grabbed his hand so as not to scare him. He did not resist at all. I thought he might be a little freaked out and just not want to move.

"I'm as good as I can be, I guess. I don't feel all that great about having more scientists around me and running tests on me, but if it is the only way to fix me than so be it," I said as I sat down in the center of the courtyard and Brooklyn sat down beside me.

"We'll make sure Xanatos doesn't hurt you," Brooklyn stated with sincerity in his voice that I have not heard in anyone's voice that I have ever known before.

I was silent for a little bit, letting it sink in that Brooklyn really did mean that he would try his best to protect me, even though he does not know me. "Thanks Brooklyn, you're a pretty cool guy," I said and I let out a small laugh when Brooklyn's cheeks turned a brighter red.

"Uh well you're pretty cool too Misty," Brooklyn said and I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Thanks, even if I am see through," I said and Brooklyn and I both cracked up laughing. I think I can stand being invisible for a while if I can stay with the gargoyles.

"Ah that felt good," I said after we finished laughing. I was out of breath, but I have not laughed like that in a while. The laughs were real. Most of my laughter was fake, to please the people that my parents forced me to be around.

I smiled at Brooklyn and I wished that he could see me. My smile dimmed though when Mr. Xanatos walked into the courtyard and he guessed that I was out here. "Misty the scientists will be here tomorrow and we will start running tests to see what all we can do to help," Mr. Xanatos said.

"Alright, can I stay up here tonight though?" I asked so I could spend more time around the gargoyles. They were much more interesting than some lavish room. I have seen too many sparkling and glitzy things that are ridiculously expensive. I would be happy with just a couch for a few months.

"I have plenty of open rooms," Mr. Xanatos said and I quickly shook my head, which again did no good.

"No it's fine. I mean if I'm not a burden to the gargoyles than I'll be fine with a couch. Would my staying up here be an inconvenience for everyone Brooklyn?" I said first to Mr. Xanatos and then directed my question to Brooklyn.

"No, no problem at all," Brooklyn said with a happy tone and I let my smile grow.

"Thanks Mr. Xanatos, but I'll stay up here tonight," I said happily before jumping up and gently grabbing Brooklyn's hand. Brooklyn stood up with ease. We left Mr. Xanatos and walked back into the living room where Broadway and Lexington were fighting over the remote.

"Watch this," I whispered as I walked to stand behind the couch between Broadway and Lexington. I grabbed Lexington's arm and made him smack Broadway's arm. Broadway froze and smacked Lexington back on the arm.

"I didn't do it," Lexington griped before smacking Broadway again, but this time of his own choice. I kept in my laugh as I watched Broadway and Lexington forget about the remote and attack each other.

I jumped onto the couch while they wrestled on the floor. I flipped the channel to a horror movie and smiled when Lexington and Broadway stopped fighting. They looked over at the couch and saw a floating remote. They then looked at the television, which was showing a possessed remote that sucked people into TVs.

"Run," Broadway yelled and he and Lexington scrambled off the floor and out of the room. Brooklyn sat down quietly beside me on the couch before busting out laughing.

"Well this might come in handy for some things for a little while," I said as I tossed the remote and caught it. Brooklyn just laughed again before we settled down and watched TV.

Elisa and Goliath entered the room and waved at Brooklyn. "Hello Misty," Goliath said and I smiled. I felt happy knowing that he could smell me so he knew I was in the room. Elisa said hello to me as well after Goliath.

"Hey," I said with a wave of the remote before looking back at the TV. I chuckled when Broadway and Lexington slowly looked into the room. Angela walked past them with a roll of her eyes.

"It's fine guys, it's just Misty," Angela said and I laughed at their sighs of relief.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

The night went well. I laughed more than I have laughed in my whole life. I was becoming friends with Brooklyn, Angela, and Hudson easily. Angela actually talked with me as girls around my age should talk with one another. She never spoke about Gucci, Prada, or Tiffany's and I could have hugged her for that. All of the other fake girls that talked to me only talked about designer stores. They drove me crazy.

Hudson told me stories from his younger years and about the clan's old home. It all sounded so beautiful, except for the fighting and betrayal. I wondered if I would be able to fly. I have not really used my wings that much. I have no idea if I could fly around the city as the gargoyles do at night. I was surprised they were not out watching over the city tonight, but Hudson told me they were taking a small break. Brooklyn and I were good friends but I could sense something unique about the friendship so far, but I could not place my finger on it.

My happy and carefree feeling disappeared when the gargoyles had to go back to sleep; turn into stone. I stood by Brooklyn as he turned to stone. It was so magical to see them fall asleep. It saddened me a little when everyone was asleep. I leaned against the wall to watch the day pass. That wanting was halted when I heard Mr. Xanatos call for me.

"Misty, the doctors are here," Mr. Xanatos called calmly.

"No, not without someone with me," I thought fearfully as memories of the lab flashed through my mind. I stared at Hudson and Brooklyn and wished they were awake. "I'll just have to hide until they awaken and then we can start the tests," I thought before running down the stairs and ran into another tower.

"Misty, it's alright, where are you?" Mr. Xanatos called again and I could hear some of the doctors, "scientists," grumbling about having to wait. "I'm sorry gentleman, she's here somewhere. She might just be sleeping, Misty," Mr. Xanatos explained to the doctors before calling for me again.

"Find me if you can," I thought with a small smile before running into another tower that I noticed no one really went in.

It was dusty and a few spiders were hanging from their webs. I stayed clear from the spiders. I may not be fully human now, but I still do not like spiders. Never underestimate the small things with pinchers. Their beady eyes give me the shivers.

I held my breath suddenly as a few people ran past the tower entrance. I hid in the shadowed corner of the room and glared at the tower entrance. I hope they do not use heat sensors or I am going to be found rather quickly.

"Where the hell is this girl? I'm not waiting all day," I heard one of the doctors stop outside and say annoyed.

"You'll wait here if you want to work on a project of the century," another doctor said and I clinched my hands into fists.

"If there wasn't a possibility that I would be found then I would smack their heads together and maybe they might get some sense into their big heads," I thought before looking out the window in the tower longing for the sun to go down already.

"This is going to be a long day," I thought with a mental sigh looking away from the window.

Hours later, I was gasping for breath. I had been switching hiding places multiple times. The doctors had come close to finding me way too many times than I'm comfortable with. Mr. Xanatos was growing impatient, his hair was now frazzled, and I inwardly laughed at him. He should have known that I would not trust these people after being experimented on. Anyone in a white coat to me right now is a big caution sign before my eyes.

I grabbed my stomach as it let out a loud growl. My stomach was not making it easy to hide. I had tried to sneak into the kitchen in the castle and down in Mr. Xanatos's building, but it was being guarded.

"I'm so asking Bronx to bite Mr. Xanatos in the butt for this," I thought as the sun started to set.

"Gentlemen, do not fear what you are about to see and do not make any move to touch any of the gargoyles or you won't like the outcome," Mr. Xanatos said as the gargoyles started waking up.

"Finally," I said aloud as Brooklyn and Hudson walked down the stairs first. Brooklyn and Hudson's heads snapped over to where I was hiding.

"What is it lass?" Hudson asked as Brooklyn threw a warning look to the doctors.

"These guys have been chasing after me all day wanting to do those tests, but I told Mr. Xanatos that I wouldn't do the test without some of you with me. Also they have been guarding the kitchens so I haven't eaten all day," I said in a small growl before my stomach growled louder.

"Food time, now," Broadway yelled as he approached me and led the way to the kitchen. I laughed happily, as he moved the guards away from the kitchen. I ran to the refrigerator and grabbed the first thing I saw, which was a big bowl of grapes. I grabbed stuff to make a sandwich and some chips out of a nearby cabinet.

"Shouldn't starve people," Broadway said a little angrily as he grabbed himself some food as well. Angela entered the kitchen after us and motioned for me to sit by her at the kitchen counter. I sat with her and she gave a small laugh at how quickly I was eating.

"No one is going to take the food from you," Angela said to me quietly and I laughed.

"I know, but my stomach needs to shush so I'm going to hurry up and make it happy," I said and she laughed.

Our laughter was stopped when Goliath entered the kitchen. I immediately focused on the floating food. I laughed at his small smile.

"Misty the doctors are ready for you," he said and my laughter stopped.

"I'm not going alone," I said quickly with a fierce tone.

"Brooklyn, Lexington, and Hudson have said they will go with you. Do not worry, they will not let the doctors hurt you," Goliath said soothingly and I let out a small sigh.

"Alright, but I'm bringing my sandwich," I said as I jumped off the counter since I had finished my grapes.

"Alright," Goliath said with a small chuckle.

I followed Goliath to a room set up by the doctors. Goliath left me and I almost panicked before relaxing when I saw Brooklyn, Hudson, and Lexington already in the room. They were glaring at the doctors.

"I feel better now," I said loudly and smirked when I made a few of the doctors jump.

"I'd hope so lass," Hudson said as I finished eating my sandwich.

"Much better," I said before burping. I blushed and said, "Excuse me." Lexington and Brooklyn laughed and Hudson just shook his head with a small smile.

"Well let's start the tests," one of the doctors said and I let out a big sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

I was more nervous than I have ever been as the doctors took blood samples, hooked me up to machines, and were giving me some analyzing looks that bugged me. Hudson was looking at the machines and doctors with a large frown. I could tell that all of the machines bothered him.

Lexington was looking at the machines with a look of wonder. I guessed he enjoyed technology. I think I would feel safer if he was at the machines instead of these doctors, even though I had no idea how good Lexington was with machinery.

Brooklyn was glaring at the doctors, which made me happy. I needed someone who would be happy to help me hurt the doctors if they dared try something weird. Mr. Xanatos was standing in one corner of the room looking at the doctors and their equipment. I growled at one of the doctors who approached me with a needle.

"We need a blood sample," he said sternly to me, which made my growl increase in volume.

"Alright, hold out your arm and I'll gladly show you your own blood," I said and I heard Hudson and Brooklyn chuckle. The doctor glared at where I was and he held out his hand for me to put my arm in. He slipped on some heat sensing goggles before sticking the needle in my arm. I yelped at the harsh injection of the needle.

"Cool it, creep," I yelled in his ear as he walked away and my blood started filling the vial. I laughed when I realized that my blood was invisible. "It's like mystery Kool-aid," I said, which caused a few of the doctors to sigh. Lexington and Brooklyn busted out laughing, because they had heard about that drink on the television.

"Misty, let the doctors work please," Mr. Xanatos said exasperatedly.

"Work, or do more experiments Mr. Xanatos?" I asked and Mr. Xanatos became silent. "I'm not too keen on this whole let the doctors do whatever they want to try to make me visible again. If I do not like what they do then I'll let them and you know in one way or another. If someone loses a limb then don't blame me," I said sweetly before looking at the doctor who removed the needle and wrapped a bandage around my arm with a cotton ball underneath it.

A few of the doctors swallowed nervously and I just chuckled. "Better tell them to behave," I said to Mr. Xanatos referring to the doctors. The doctors nodded before putting my blood into one of the machines. I sat bored out of my mind as the machine read through my blood.

"Well she has been infused with gargoyle DNA that much is for certain. However, there is some strange chemical infusing into her red blood cells that most likely has the property to make her invisible," one of the doctors said and my eyes snapped over to the machine.

"Alright separate the chemical from her blood sample and when you've figured out how to do that we can figure out how to get it out of Misty's bloodstream," Mr. Xanatos said.

I frowned when I saw some of the doctor's smirking secretively to one another. "I will kill any person in here that takes the chemical from my blood for their own purposes to make other things invisible, do you understand me?" I growled menacingly as I jumped off the table.

The doctors glared at me and I heard Hudson, Lexington, and Brooklyn back me up with growls of their own. The doctors nervously glanced at one another before finally giving a shaky nod.

"Good, now I'm leaving since you won't need me until you have figured out how to separate the chemical from my blood," I said and quickly walked out of the room. "Freedom," I yelled before running into the living room and jumping on the couch.

"Ahhh," Broadway screamed from another seat in the living room. I laughed at his scream of surprise.

"Misty don't do that," Broadway said as he placed a hand over his chest.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," I said before throwing a couch cushion at Broadway. It smacked him in the face, which made me cover my mouth to try to hold in my laughter.

"That's it, charge," Broadway yelled as he jumped out of his chair and tackled the couch. I was behind the couch at this point running out of the room laughing aloud.

"Can't catch me," I yelled as I ran up the stairs of one of the towers of the castle.

"Broadway what are you doing?" Angela yelled from in the courtyard.

"I'm chasing Misty, because she smacked me in the face with a pillow after scaring me," Broadway yelled as he grabbed at the air in front of him. I laughed and so did Angela.

"Oh give up Broadway, I made you some cookies," Angela said and Broadway halted in his tracks. He ran over to Angela, scooped her up in his arms, and ran to the kitchen. I laughed at how childish he was.

"They're so cute together," I said aloud.

"Yeah," Brooklyn's voice sounded behind me. I jumped and squeaked in surprise. I whirled around and saw Brooklyn standing there with a small smile.

"How come you can find me so easily?" I asked after giving his arm a small poke.

Brooklyn shrugged and said, "It's not that hard."

"Well then I need to work on my ninja skills," I said trying to sneak around Brooklyn on the stairs.

"Yes you really do need to work on those skills," Brooklyn said as he grabbed me and held me in his arms.

"Ah," I yelped when he grabbed me. Brooklyn laughed and I gave him a small glare, but my glare went away when I saw a small blush on his cheeks. I felt a blush appear on my own cheeks.

"I'll practice more from now on," I said with a little shake in my voice. My blush grew when I noticed how warm Brooklyn was. It felt nice being in his arms.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing?" Lexington asked curiously, when he saw Brooklyn's arms in a holding position.

"Uh, nothing, just stretching my arms," Brooklyn said and moved his arms slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"Alright, well Angela made cookies if you want some," Lexington said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure Broadway has eaten them all already," Brooklyn said with a shrug as he brought his arms down slightly and I blushed dark red when I had to wrap my legs around his waist to keep from falling.

Lexington laughed before making a run for the kitchen. Brooklyn quickly wrapped his arms back around me and I sighed in relief when I could remove my legs from around his waist. It was not uncomfortable, but it was something I have never done before.

"You want to go check and see if there is anything on TV?" Brooklyn asked with a small shrug. I hopped down when I felt his arms loosen.

"Sure," I said before we walked to the living room. Bronx was lying on the couch snoring, which made both of us laugh. Brooklyn gently pushed the sleeping Bronx over to just one part of the couch so we could sit down. I sat in the middle seat and gently petted Bronx as Brooklyn sat beside me. He turned the television some comedy channel. It was nice to sit here. I could finally relax here. Back home was always watched how you walk, talk, even breathe. It was beyond frustrating.

Being here was like paradise on earth compared to how I use to live. I know that might have some people laugh at me, but money is not everything. Money does not get you true friends. Money does not fill your empty heart with warmth. Money is just cold, uncaring paper that unfortunately rules this world.

I sighed and then smiled over at Brooklyn. I know he can not see it, but I hope he enjoys my presence as much as I am enjoying his presence.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

We watched a few more shows on the television, before I let out a small yawn. Brooklyn looked over at me and asked, "Do you want to go rest?"

"Not really, I don't feel that safe with all those weirdoes here. I've been running away from them all day and I just have this feeling that when I do finally close my eyes they'll grab me and steal me away to do more freaky experiments on me," I said and I cursed myself inwardly at the small fear that entered my voice.

"Don't worry, come on I'll show you a place in this castle where no one will find you," Brooklyn said in a whisper as he stood up from the couch. He held out a hand for me and I paused before smiling and sliding my hand into his.

We walked through the castle quietly and I felt like we were ninjas sneaking around. Brooklyn pulled me close to his side so no one would question the way his one hand looked like it was holding something, which it was, my invisible hand. He led me through some hallways, up some stairs, and even through a secret passage, which was awesome. Any castle with a secret passage has my stamp of awesomeness.

Brooklyn pushed open a small door and we slipped inside. I let out a small gasp at how peaceful it was. There was a window that was perfect for viewing the stars above the city. A few throws and pillows were in one corner of the room, which looked perfect for just relaxing on. The room was not filled spiders and cobwebs, which meant that someone came here regularly.

"This is where I come to think, no one ever bothers me here when I need time to myself. You're welcome to stay here tonight and come here whenever you want," Brooklyn said and my eyes snapped up to his.

"Are you sure? I mean this is your secret spot," I said not wanting to quickly accept in case he decided to change his mind.

Brooklyn gave my hand a squeeze and smiled. "I'm sure, now I know you're tired so I'll let you rest and I will see you tomorrow night," Brooklyn said softly and I felt my heart leap in my chest. His smile took my breath away.

"Good night Brooklyn," I said softly hoping that my voice did not sound embarrassing.

"Night Misty," Brooklyn said before letting go of my hand and walking out of the room. When I knew he was gone, I let out a happy sigh before falling on the pillows and throws.

"Ahh, time to sleep now," I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Once again, I was sitting in the medical room from last night; the doctors were going on and on how they found the chemical that would destroy the invisible inducing substance in my veins. I was sitting on the table swinging my legs back and forth wondering what was going to happen next.

Goliath and Eliza were standing in the room behind me. They were there while the others were patrolling the city skies for any trouble. I was nervous about the liquid the doctors were putting in a syringe, which they intended to inject into my veins. Mr. Xanatos was standing in one corner of the room looking at me then the scientists and then back to me.

"Alright the syringe is ready, Misty hold out your arm please," Mr. Xanatos said as the doctors put on heat sensor glasses so they could see me to inject the needle.

"What if this turns me even stranger, what if instead of invisible I come back visible, but I turn bright purple and green. Oh lord, I don't want to look like Barney the dinosaur, no, not happening," I say and try to jump off the table, but Goliath restrains me. "Let go, they're not trying to help me, they're lying. People never try to help me," I yelled growing frightened by the syringe, which was coming closer.

"We're here for you, these doctors will pay if they do not do what they are supposed to," Goliath whispered in my ear trying to calm me.

"No, no, please let me go Goliath. I've been invisible even when I was visible so I think I can live without people seeing me," I yelled, as the doctors grew closer to me.

"Please," I screamed as the fear grew worse and my breathing grew shallow. Goliath tightened his hold on me as the doctors grabbed my arm and injected the liquid into my veins.

I gasped as the liquid ran through my veins. My body felt like it was burning from the inside out. Goliath gave me a sympathetic look as I started thrashing in his arms. A painful scream left my throat, as the fire grew hotter inside my body.

"Xanatos, this is supposed to help her not hurt her," Goliath roared as another scream sounded from my lips.

"Misty, it's ok, it's alright," Mr. Xanatos said as the doctors backed away from me. His words were lost to my ears as the fire spread towards the outside of my body. Eliza and the doctors gasped in shock or pride as my body started to reappear. However, my new looks were now for everyone to see as my body became visible.

"Beautiful," the doctors exclaimed as the pain receded and my body started growing tired.

"Goliath, take me to Brooklyn, he'll keep them away," I whispered to Goliath in fear as the scientists looked at me with gleams of excitement.

"Don't worry," Goliath said as he picked me up and ran out of the room towards Brooklyn. I heard Brooklyn's surprised gasp and the wonder in his eyes before I lost consciousness.

I woke up to my body feeling sore and my head pounding. "I feel like a herd of buffalo ran over me, not fun," I said hoarsely. My voice was stressed from all of the screaming from earlier. I jumped up in shock as I realized that I was indeed visible. I looked down and saw that my skin was black, midnight black. The claws were lethal looking and I stared at them in wonder.

I shakily stood up and noticed that I was in Brooklyn's thinking room. I smiled at the fact that Brooklyn hid me away from the scientists as I asked Goliath to ask him to do. I looked out the window and saw it was night. "Wow I slept all day," I thought as I walked out of the room and to a bathroom in the castle, where I knew a mirror to be.

My jaw dropped when I saw how I looked. My skin was totally black, not just my hands and arms, but all of me. My hair was still red, but it was as I had felt earlier down to my lower back. My eyes were still green, but they seemed to be glowing. I opened my mouth and saw my fangs for the first time, which caused me to smile. I have always had a fascination with fangs and claws. Anyways my wings were as red as my hair on the inside and midnight black on the outer part of the wings.

I did a few turns in the mirror before smiling. "Alright I think I like being a gargoyle and visible now," I whispered before walking out of the castle and to the courtyard where I heard voices coming from. I saw the whole gargoyle clan and Eliza yelling at Mr. Xanatos. They were yelling that sure, he made me visible, but he hurt me and they do not know what else he did but they are still yelling.

I let out a laugh of happiness and all yelling stopped. They turned towards me and I smiled and waved. "Hey guys," I said before Angela, then Broadway, then Hudson, then Lexington, and finally Brooklyn pulled me into a hug. Bronx gave me a good lick on the hand to show his happiness that I was all right.

"Glad you're alright," Brooklyn whispered as he ran a hand through my hair. My heart leapt in my chest and I smiled and hugged him closer.

"Me too, I'm also glad you can finally see me," I said, which caused him to give a small chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

"It's great to finally see ya lass," Hudson said and I gave him a big smile. The big smile made my head hurt through.

"Does anyone have any Advil or Tylenol?" I asked as I put my hands on my temples and massaged them.

"Oh yeah, it's in the kitchen," Elisa said as Brooklyn let me out of the hug and placed a hand on my lower back. He walked with Eliza and me to the kitchen. Broadway and Angela were right behind us. Goliath was nowhere to be seen outside, but I saw him when we entered the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Misty?" Goliath asked me as Eliza grabbed some Advil out of a bottle.

"I feel sore and my head is killing me," I answered while sitting down on a stool in the kitchen. Angela sat in the stool beside me and Brooklyn stood behind me. I looked back at him and felt my cheeks grow hot as I saw the look in his eyes. He looked so happy to be behind me, being able to finally see me. Butterflies flew around in my stomach at the feeling that someone was looking at me in such a way. No one, not even when I was a normal human that was visible, ever gave me a look as he was giving me.

"What would you like to eat, Misty?" Broadway asked as he dug around in the fridge.

"How about spaghetti," I suggested with a small shrug.

"Sounds good," Lexington said as he entered the kitchen with Bronx and Hudson.

"Coming right up," Broadway said happily, as he started grabbing things to make spaghetti from the refrigerator and the cupboards.

"So how does it feel to be seen again?" Angela asked me and I gave a hesitant smile before looking down.

"Well this is actually the first time I have felt like anyone has seen me at all even before I was kidnapped by that crazy scientist," I said with a small shrug as I kept my eyes downcast to the counter in front of me. All noise ceased in the kitchen and I felt my heart stop for a moment. I went to jump off the stool and leave the room, but two strong red arms kept hold of me.

"We see you, we saw you even when you were literally invisible, we see you," Brooklyn said in my ear. I tensed in his arms before spinning around and hugging him. I hid my face in his neck and he was surprised before he wrapped his arms around me. "We see you Misty, we always have," Brooklyn said soothingly and I relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you, thank you guys so much," I said as I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. Brooklyn hugged me closer and I sighed in relief at how safe I felt in his arms.

"Misty, would you like to be part of our clan?" Goliath asked and I looked over at him.

"You mean it?" I asked hoping that he meant what he was saying.

"Of course we mean it lass," Hudson said and a few more tears of happiness slid down my cheeks.

"Yes, I'd love to be part of this clan, thank you," I said and then hugged Brooklyn again. He smiled as he spun me around before we stopped and ended up laughing.

"So a gargoyle does not have wings for nothing, when would you like to learn to use those wings of yours?" Broadway asked as he started fixing the spaghetti again.

"Well anytime is fine after I've ate, but if I start falling then please someone catch me," I said and made a praying motion with my hands and the clan laughed

"No worries lass, we'll catch ya," Hudson said as he gave me a pat on the back.

"That's good because I really do not want to be a messy pancake on the streets of this city," I said as I got out of Brooklyn's arms and sat back down on the stool. "Now let's have some of that delicious spaghetti," I said as I smiled at Broadway and then the others.

"Coming right up," Broadway said as he finished the spaghetti and Lexington passed out plates and utensils.

"Thanks Lexington," I said before Broadway put some spaghetti on my plate. I breathed in deeply and licked my lips. "Smells so good," I said before thanking Broadway and taking a bite of the spaghetti. "This is the best spaghetti I have ever had," I exclaimed and a small blush appeared on Broadway's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Glad you enjoy it," Broadway said before fixing everyone some spaghetti on everyone's plates.

"Thanks Broadway," Angela said and kissed Broadway on the cheek. Broadway gave a big goofy grin before kissing Angela on the cheek.

After everyone was through eating, we all walked outside into the courtyard and Mr. Xanatos was there with some of the doctors. I froze and went to run back into the castle, but Bronx grabbed my pants and kept me from leaving. "Traitor," I mumbled and he just gave me a lopsided doggy grin.

"How are you feeling Misty?" Mr. Xanatos asked me as I saw the doctors with clipboards and pens.

"Fine," I said with a slight growl as my eyes glowed.

"Good, good, well the doctors would like to run some more tests on you," Mr. Xanatos said and my eyes glowed brightly.

"No," I said and ran over to the edge of the castle and spread out my wings. I heard yells behind me, but I glided through the air as I had seen the clan do before. Goliath and Brooklyn ran and glided away from the castle.

"Misty do not flap your wings, just glide, use the air currents," Goliath said as he flew beside me and Brooklyn was flying on my other side.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on finding and using the air currents. It was so strange to actually be flying. It is a good thing that I am not that afraid of heights. I looked down at the city below and its beauty awed me. "No wonder you guys love flying, a view from this height is beautiful," I said to Brooklyn with a smile.

"Yes it is, you are doing well Misty," Goliath said as he motioned for Brooklyn and I to follow his lead. We did so and soon we were back at the castle. Thankfully, the weird doctors who give me the creeps were gone. However, Mr. Xanatos was there and he seemed a little annoyed.

"Scaring those doctors off is not smart, what if something happens to Misty? She'll need their expertise right now," Mr. Xanatos argued with Hudson, who was miffed right now.

"Doctors and me do not get along, especially when those doctors are more scientists than doctors," I said as I landed in the courtyard. Brooklyn landed beside me and steadied me when I stumbled. "Guess I'll have to work on my landings," I said and Brooklyn gave me an encouraging smile.

"Well they're gone now, so don't worry about those guys," Lexington said with a thumb up. I smiled and then raced Eliza to the living room. It was time for her favorite show, which I wanted to see and therefore I had to race her to try to get the best seat in the room to watch the show.

"Ha I won," I yelled triumphantly and Eliza laughed when Bronx jumped on top of me. "Squished here, help," I called out and the others laughed while Angela tried to help me.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

A few days passed with no bad things happening. Mr. Xanatos had started to leave me alone about those other tests the doctors wanted to run. I had a feeling that the doctors, who were no longer in the castle, were not happy about being made to leave before the final tests could be administered.

I could care less though, because I felt safe with the clan in the castle. The doctors being gone just made the stress that had been bothering me disappear. I felt like I was finally living for once. That is sad to say at my age. I am still young, but I have lived for a good number of years so far yet now is the only time I feel alive.

Brooklyn and I had grown closer. He seemed a little shy around me but not much. He was starting to flirt with me more, which Angela and a few of the others had teased him about. However, I found it cute how he acted around me. To tell the truth I am starting to fall for the guy. Through all of the strange stuff that has happened to me, he has been there for me. He was there for me the most when I was not visible.

I flirted back too; hopefully I flirted well because I have never flirted with a guy before. Brooklyn seemed happy though when I did flirt back.

Today was just another day where I was waiting for the clan to wake up. It confused me why I did not turn to stone as they did when the sun rose into the sky, but at least this way I could watch over them while they rested. I slept some time after they woke up. I know it took time away from me being with them, but I did not like sleeping while they slept. I had a bad feeling about doing that.

I was now sitting in the living room wishing that the sun would hurry up and go down or that Eliza would get work already. I was bored out of my mind. I sighed and fell back on the couch before moving around a bit to situate my wings in a comfortable position. I really wanted Brooklyn to wake up, because he promised to take me to a pretty area outside of the city tonight, which meant I would get to fly again. Flying was my new calling the past few days, it was so freeing.

The television flicked off and so did the lights in the living room and I jumped in surprise. I scanned around the room as my eyes glowed and I could see in the dark. An alarm sounded as some weird smoke started filling the room. I jumped off the couch and ran towards the courtyard, but I cried out as two needles shot into my skin. I looked at my right arm and saw two tranquilizer darts sticking out of my arm.

"No, Mr. Xanatos," I yelled before coughing from the smoke entering my lungs. My body grew sluggish as I tried to get out of the room.

"Shoot her with another one," a harsh voice ordered in the dark and I growled when I caught a glimpse of a white coat, which resembled a lab coat. My eyes fluttered closed when another dart sunk into my skin.

"Never going to a doctor again," I thought before I lost all consciousness.

The clan woke with their normal roars and stretches once the sun was set. Brooklyn hurried to the living room, where Misty usually waited for the clan to wake up. He froze when he did not see Misty anywhere. A strange scent came to his attention and he growled.

Hudson walked up behind Brooklyn, because he usually said hello to the lass before going out on duty. He too froze when he did not see Misty and his attention went to the growling Brooklyn. He breathed in the air and let out his own growl.

"Xanatos," Brooklyn roared as he turned from the room and headed into the building. Owen and Mr. Xanatos ran out of their office wondering what was going on as Brooklyn appeared in front of them with a deadly glare in his glowing eyes.

"Where is she?" Brooklyn roared and Mr. Xanatos gave Brooklyn a confused look.

"Where is who?" Mr. Xanatos asked as he took a step back from the enraged Brooklyn.

"Misty," Brooklyn growled growing more frustrated.

"What?" Mr. Xanatos asked in a whisper before he took off running with Owen following him. He ran up to the castle and to the living room. He coughed, as he smelt the leftover smoke in the room. "Owen," Mr. Xanatos said and Owen started gathering samples of the air to determine the type of smoke.

The clan was split up. Half of the clan was flying around the city and the other half was at the castle looking for clues on who took Misty.

Brooklyn was part of the clan that stayed at the castle. He was looking over every inch of the castle with all of his senses trying to find who took Misty.

"Brooklyn, come here," Lexington yelled from one part of the living room. Brooklyn rushed over and coughed as a familiar smell hit him. "Doctors," Lexington growled out as Brooklyn's eyes glowed brighter than they had earlier.

"Xanatos," Brooklyn roared out. Mr. Xanatos rushed into the living room as Brooklyn and Lexington approached him. "Tell me where all of those doctors might be doing experiments," Brooklyn demanded.

"They took Misty," Lexington added when Mr. Xanatos was about to question why Brooklyn was demanding such a thing.

"Owen, get the doctors' files," Mr. Xanatos ordered and Owen rushed to do just that.

"Lexington, go get the others," Brooklyn said in a commanding tone and Lexington flew off. Hudson walked over to stand by Brooklyn and set his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"We'll find her and until we do I'm sure the lass will hold her own well," Hudson said trying to calm Brooklyn down a little bit. Brooklyn gave a small nod before staring at the elevator waiting for Owen to return with those files.

"Hang on Misty, I'll find you," Brooklyn thought as Owen finally appeared with the files.

I groaned as I started waking up. My head felt like it was a wispy cloud just floating around in my skull. My limbs felt like jell-o as I tried to push myself up into a sitting position. I growled when my hands touched hard and cold metal. I looked around with fuzzy vision, I could make out bright fluorescent lights, and I was sitting in a large cage.

"Not again," I thought angrily as I tried to make my eyes focus and make my body feel normal.  
"So you're finally awake," a familiar voice said and I could just tell he was smirking. I growled as I recognized the voice as the one belonging to the main doctor that suggested she go through more tests.

"Let me go," I yelled and ended with a loud growl.

"Sorry, but you aren't going to be leaving for a long time," the doctor said with a sick smirk as my eyes finally focused on him. I slammed against the cage door and roared when it did not budge. I tried to touch the lock on the cage, but it shocked me. I cradled my hand to my chest as the doctor laughed at me.

"You're going to pay for this," I growled out as I scooted as far away as I could from the door of the cage. I hid in the shadows of the cage. All the doctor could see were my glowing green eyes that were set into a glare towards him.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

"Please let them find me," I thought as I clawed at one of the doctors reaching into the cage for me. He hissed when my claws raked across his hand.

"I said get her out of there already," another doctor yelled and the wounded doctor yelled in anger at him.

"If you think it is so easy then you come get her out," the wounded doctor yelled and I smirked at the way he cradled his hand close to him.

"Stay away from me," I yelled as the wounded doctor moved away from the cage and I went to jump out of the cage. However, I was stopped by another doctor jumping in my way with a shocking stick in his hands, which he hit me with.

"Come out, but behave," the doctor growled at me and I shook my head as I backed up into the cage again, far away from the door. The doctor gave a huff of air in annoyance at my action. "I said get out here," the doctor yelled at me as he shoved the stick in the cage and hit me with it. I screamed as the electricity coursed through the stick and into my body with every hit.

My eyes started glowing as my anger grew. "Stop," I screamed as I kicked the stick out of the man's hands and jumped out of the cage on top of the doctor. He yelled out in surprise before screaming in pain as I started punching, clawing, and biting the doctor wherever I could.

"Get her off of him," one of the doctors yelled as blood started seeping onto the floor from the screaming doctor.

I expanded my wings and hit the approaching doctors with them. The doctors fell back and I let out a menacing growl. "Don't touch me," I yelled as I jumped up and went to run to the door of the lab.

"Stop her," one of the doctors on the floor yelled as he scrambled to get up.

I smiled as I pulled open the door. My smile turned into an expression of pure rage as I felt two things sink into the skin of my stomach. I growled at the main doctor of all of these men, who was now standing in my way to freedom and to the clan.

"Put her on the examination table already," the main doctor in front of me yelled as my body started slumping to the ground because of the tranquilizer darts.

"Yes sir," the doctors said as they ran over and scooped me up. I growled at them before I went unconscious.

The clan was growing antsy as they searched for Misty. Brooklyn was always pacing on the ground or avidly searching when he flew. It was driving him crazy with worry the longer it took to find Misty. "Please let her be alright," Brooklyn thought with a growl as he returned to the castle after searching for an hour in the city. He needed a breather for a moment.

"Did you find her?" Angela yelled as she ran outside to Brooklyn.

"No, what about you guys?" Brooklyn asked hopefully to the rest of the clan, who gave him a solemn look and a shake of their heads.

"I've got a good idea about where to check," Mr. Xanatos yelled as he ran out of the elevator leading to the castle and to the courtyard where the clan was.

"Well let's go," Brooklyn yelled as Mr. Xanatos ran back into the elevator and told the clan to follow his limo through the city. Of course, the clan would be flying up above the city, but they were not being above the clouds. The clan felt their hearts lift and they hoped that Misty was at the location Mr. Xanatos was going to lead them.

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt someone grabbing my arm. My vision was blurry, but I could make out a white lab coat from anywhere now that I have seen excessively many of them. The main doctor was smirking down at me as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Let me go," I growled out groggily due to the residing chemical from the tranquilizer in my system.

"No, I've decided to keep you as my pet. You'll never have to worry over anything again, you'll just have to behave," the doctor said and I realized that there was no one else in the lab but him and me. I swallowed nervously as I glared at him.

"I'm no one's pet, now what did you guys do to me when I was unconscious?" I yelled as I tried to get off the table, but I was held down by restraints.

"What did we do? Oh we just made you more lethal," the doctor said with a wicked look on his face.

"How is that?" I asked growing nervous.

"Your instinct of fighting has been heightened so when you fight you will not hesitate. You will be the perfect weapon," the doctor said as he kept running his hand up and down my arm.

"I don't want to be a weapon and I never will be one or your pet," I yelled and spit at the doctor's face. I smirked when the spit hit his face and he slowly wiped it off before glaring at me.

He was about to slap me, but several angry roars made him pause. "Down here," I screamed as loud as I could. Screams of pain sounded from upstairs and I smirked at the doctor before as I heard his coworkers being hurt or even killed. At this moment, I do not care what happens to them, just as long as they are punished.

The doctor scrambled around for a weapon, but he was too slow as Brooklyn stormed into the lab with a ferocious look on his face. I smiled in happiness when I saw him. He quickly broke my restraints and helped me off the examination table.

I stumbled a bit, but he made sure I did not fall. He gave me a look of relief before passing me to Hudson. I leaned against Hudson and watched as Brooklyn advanced on the doctor.

"You alright lass?" Hudson asked me and I gave him a nod and a small smile before looking at the pleading doctor. Brooklyn kept advancing on the man and glared at his sniveling.

The doctor started screaming in pain as Brooklyn started beating him to a bloody pulp. Hudson took me out of the room as Brooklyn killed the doctor, which it would not have bothered me to see. The rest of the clan was also covered in some blood as we approached them. They were relieved to see me.

Mr. Xanatos was ushering all of us out of the large building and the clan took flight. I was happy when Brooklyn took me from Hudson's arms and he flew back to the castle with me in his arms. When we arrived at the castle, I went to get out of his arms, but he kept me in his arms.

I gave him a curious look as he walked through the castle up to his secret room. He gently set me down on the cushions and throws. He sat down beside and then pulled me into a hug. At first, I was surprised, but then I returned the hug. "I'm so glad you're alright," Brooklyn whispered as he pulled me closer. I felt my cheeks heat up as I was pressed flush against him.

"I'm glad you came and rescued me," I whispered as I rubbed his back soothingly, since he was starting to shake.

"I thought I would lose you," Brooklyn whispered close to my neck and I felt butterflies appear in my stomach.

"You didn't," I whispered caringly as he rested his head in my neck. "I'm right here for you Brooklyn," I whispered and then my eyes widened. I had said that I was here for him. I did not say that I was here for the clan. I like Brooklyn, I really do. He has been the one out of everyone to really show that he wanted to get to know me and care for me when I first came here.

Brooklyn slowly raised his head away from my neck and looked in my eyes. "What?" Brooklyn whispered almost afraid that I had not really said that. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"You heard me, I like you, well as more than a friend and if that bothers you then just let me know and we can stay as friends," I said embarrassed. Brooklyn just had his jaw hanging open as he stared at me in surprise.

The silence in the room was bothering me. If he was going to reject me then he should go ahead and get it over with, him just staring at me like that confuses me. I went to stand up and leave the room, but two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I started to say something thinking he was going to keep me here just to reject me, but he kissing me silenced me in surprise.

**Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a while, so I wanted to update as a holiday gift from me to all of my awesome readers and reviewers. ^_^ I hope everyone has a great holiday. **


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

After the kiss, I pulled away with a happy look in my eyes. Brooklyn smiled and gave me another kiss on the lips before he too smiled. "I've liked you as more than a friend for a while now," Brooklyn said and I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"Should have said something earlier," both of us thought before I stood up. I held out my hand for Brooklyn and he gave me a questioning look.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving," I said and he gave a small chuckle. "Oh, um so are we together now? I mean I know you just said you have liked me for a while now," I started rambling and Brooklyn cut me off by gently placing one of his fingers on my lips.

"Misty, will you be my mate?" Brooklyn asked as he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I grew a contemplative look as I grew quiet and started thinking. I thought for a few moments so it would cause Brooklyn to squirm a little and then I hugged him.

"Yes," I said into his ear and I felt his body relax as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, let's go get you something to eat," Brooklyn said as he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room towards the kitchen. The whole clan was practically filling every space in the kitchen. It seems that with all of the stress about not being able to find me sooner had made most of the clan forget to eat.

I smiled fondly at everyone, before Brooklyn and I squeezed over to the refrigerator, and we made sandwiches, because they were quick and easy to make. Brooklyn grabbed a bag of potato chips while I grabbed two bottles of water. We smiled at everyone before we left the kitchen with our food and drinks. We settled down on the couch in the living room.

The food disappeared quickly with how hungry Brooklyn and I were. At any other time, I would be a bit embarrassed at how I practically wolfed down the food, but I was starving and I think starvation overrules embarrassment.

Brooklyn threw away our trash and returned to his former spot on the couch beside me. He placed his left arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. He turned the television on to some comedy movie and we were able to sit there for a little while by ourselves, before the rest of the clan joined us in the living room.

Lexington and Broadway smirked at Brooklyn and I. Angela and Eliza who also walked in gave me big smiles and a thumb up. I blushed a bit at the attention, but I enjoyed being with Brooklyn. Goliath smiled at the two of us. Bronx just sat at Brooklyn's feet. Hudson gave Brooklyn a big pat on the back, which made everyone laugh when Brooklyn was pushed forward a bit from the force of it.

"Glad you two are finally together," Angela said in a teasing manner, which caused both Brooklyn's and my cheeks to darken slightly.

"Shut up," Brooklyn said and threw a glare at Angela as she kept teasing the two of us. I laughed and so did Broadway, but Broadway received a glare from Angela. Angela walked out of the room with a begging Broadway following her. He was begging her to forgive him. I knew Angela would forgive him soon because I saw the giggle she tried to hide as she left the living room.

I settled against Brooklyn as a scary movie came on the television. I just laughed at a few of the scary parts. Scary movies have never really bothered me. Lexington was not scared either, because he kept going on and on about how this type of technology was used to make this and that special effect.

A laugh escaped me when I thought about how I should get Lexington an mp3 player for Christmas or his birthday, whichever one is sooner. I know he would be off for hours fiddling with it.

Brooklyn gave me a curious look that said he wanted to know why I laughed and I just shook my head. I gave his cheek a little kiss before whispering, "It's nothing." He gave a nod before hugging me closer to him. I sighed happily in his arms as I rested my head on his chest.

"Misty," Mr. Xanatos's voice sounded from the entrance of the living room. I looked over and he motioned for me to come over to him. I frowned and went to get up but Brooklyn kept me from moving.

"I'll be fine, remember he helped find me," I whispered to Brooklyn before slipping out of Brooklyn's arms.

I walked over to Mr. Xanatos who looked slightly relieved to see me. "I'm glad you are back. Are you alright? They did not do anything to you did they?" Mr. Xanatos questioned me. I paused for a moment before sighing.

"I'm fine and all they did was heighten my instinct as a gargoyle, nothing to bring more doctors here to check on," I said hoping that he got the meaning that I will never see a doctor again.

"Glad you're alright, I have made a room in the building for you to stay in when the others are sleeping. Cameras are set up everywhere so we can make sure that no one bothers you," Mr. Xanatos said and handed me a key to my room. I thanked him before asking for how to get to my room, which floor and room number.

He told me what I asked for and then he made his way back into the building to his office. I walked into the living room with a big smile. I would feel safer having a room inside the building, which I know has a lot of security. I sat back on the couch by Brooklyn and gave him a hug.

"What did Xanatos want?" Brooklyn asked as he hugged me back.

"He gave me a room in the building so I would be safer while all of you sleep during the day," I said and Brooklyn thought in silence before nodding and holding me closer.

"Stay in that room or at least the building while I'm sleeping so you'll be safe," Brooklyn whispered as he nuzzled his head in my neck.

I smiled and ran one of my hands through his hair. "I will, now shouldn't you guys be going to the tower. I mean it is almost time for the sun to rise," I said and I heard Brooklyn groan his answer of not wanting to go. I chucked and stood up and pulled him up. Most of the clan was already walking to the tower. Eliza said she would like to spend some time with me in my new room before she had to go to work.

I was glad that she could spend some time with me. After she left, though I would go to sleep. My body was exhausted. Brooklyn gave me a kiss before turning to where he would face the rising sun. I smiled and watched as the others turned to stone. I walked back down to Eliza, who I saw was eying Goliath.

"So you two together?" I asked and she blushed. I laughed and swung an arm around her shoulders. "So cute, now let's go find this room of mine," I said and she just rolled her eyes before smiling at me.

"Hopefully, Xanatos gave you a bed big enough for you to be comfortable," Eliza said as we entered the elevator.

"You calling me fat?" I asked and Eliza blushed bright red.

"No, I just meant big enough for your wings," Eliza said as she quickly shook her head.

I laughed and said, "Just picking at you, I knew what you meant." She gave me a small glare before letting out a sigh. I mimicked her sigh and she stared at me. Soon we were both laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Misty.

Story start

The day with Eliza was nice, but when she had to go to work, I lied down to sleep. My dream was about my life, how it used to be when I was visible but nobody saw me and then how I have changed into a gargoyle and I'm visible and people actually see me for once. Seeing this made my heart fill to the brim as a few tears slid down my face. I knew I was happier now, but I could fully appreciate this happiness after seeing how much my life has changed for the better.

Later when the night took over the city, I woke up to the sound of laughter, teasing, and confusion. "Where is her room?" I heard Broadway whine and Lexington laughed.

"Use your nose," Brooklyn grumbled out and I let out a sleepy laugh. The footsteps outside quickened until they stopped outside my bedroom door.

"Misty, is that you?" Lexington asked and I got out of the bed. I laughed again as I opened the door.

"Hey guys," I said sleepily before shrieking in surprise as Brooklyn picked me up and twirled me around.

Broadway and Lexington laughed at my shriek before groaning and grumbling about Brooklyn kissing me. "We'll see you back at the castle," Lexington said as he, Broadway left, and Brooklyn entered my room still kissing me.

I pulled away from the kiss when I needed air and gave Brooklyn a look that said well that was an interesting wake up. He laughed at me before setting me down on the bed and he sat beside me.

"How did you sleep?" he asked and I smiled as I leaned on his shoulder.

"Good, how about you?" I said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I slept as soundly as stone," Brooklyn said and I went silent before pushing him and laughing.

"Funny guy over here," I said as I stood up and went to go out of the room and up to the castle.

"Yes, but I'm your funny guy," Brooklyn said as he stood up and entwined our fingers together one of each of our hands. He smiled at me as we both went up to the castle. I jumped when we reached the courtyard and confetti was thrown on us.

"Congratulations," the clan and Eliza yelled. I looked at Brooklyn and he was blushing. "It's been a while since we've had mates find each other," Goliath said smiling at us and then smiling at Broadway and Angela.

"Well this is unexpected but nice and I hope that we have another celebration soon for you two," I said to Goliath and Eliza, who looked at each other and blushed before smiling at one another.

Hudson laughed as he walked over and hugged Brooklyn and me. "Well I'm happy for the both of you," Hudson said as he shook Brooklyn and hugged me close. I laughed and thanked him.

The rest of the night was spent partying and celebrating Brooklyn and I being together, it was one of the best nights I have ever had, and I hope more of these happy moments come to me as I live with the clan. I gave Brooklyn a sweet kiss before staring up at the night sky, thankful for everything that happened to me.

The End


End file.
